


[Podfic] Professor Potter and his Magical Menagerie

by Rindle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bicorns, Care of Magical Creatures, Cornish Pixies, Fire Crabs, Fluff, Hogwarts, Humor, I didn't make mooing sounds for this podfic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Puffskeins (Harry Potter), Unicorns, but it was a near thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: Harry Potter descends on Hogwarts with a horde of magical beasts. Professor Malfoy is not amused.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Professor Potter and his Magical Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Professor Potter and his Magical Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059051) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8d2fcb2702230eab409447b79076d1b4/27c52324ba6df6a7-c1/s640x960/8b41ce7643eea6b6d700dfc420e810edb8b1d02b.jpg)  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:53:15
  * **MP3:** 38 mb (96 kbps)
  * **M4B:** 53 mb (128 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/professor-potter-and-his-magical-menagerie-rindle)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/32l5fj2md0cs/ProfessorPotterAndHisMagicalMenagerie-rindle.mp3)
  * M4B on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/1smiv0mzd5mk/ProfessorPotterAndHisMagicalMenagerie-rindle.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Professor Potter and his Magical Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059051)
  * **Author:** [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Cover art:** Rindle 
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld) for #IPTE 2020! I was excited to get matched with you and I had a great time making this. <3
> 
> Thanks to [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame) for offering blanket permission over on their FFn page. If you like this story, you should go read all their H/D fic!


End file.
